Ordinary Day
by Loveliest
Summary: In a war raging between angels and demons, Naruto's world is turned upside down as he is notified that he is a key piece in the survival of every living being. NaruSasu
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is um, not the FIRST fanfic I've ever written, but definitely the first one I've ever posted. ;o I love any critiques. Any comment is accepted. I have fully embraced that not everyone is going to like what you do. Meh. This is going to be a yaoi. A NaruSasu yaoi story. It really all depends on what kind of reviews I get. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto! Although sometimes I wish I did, for I would make them do many an obscene thing. -insert evil snicker here-  
**

"Daddy! Daddy tell me a story!" A young, blonde-haired boy exclaimed in excitement. He was sitting atop a bed in a dimly lit room. The air outside was crisp and the moon let off a soft glow against the dark expanse of sky. A sliver of light peered in from the window right above the bed illuminating the room, and casting shadows in it's wake.

A nightlight was on brightening a small patch of wall next to the bed the young boy was now slightly bouncing on. A man with equally blonde hair and a soft smile gracing his broad face sat on edge of the bed. It leaned in around him so as to support the unexpected weight. "All right, all right. What would you like to hear?" He asked in a hushed whisper.

The boy followed suit and kept his voice low to a dull mumble. He leaned in so the man sitting before him could better hear his soft murmur. "A fairy-tale one!" The child couldn't keep the tremble out of his voice. He hated being quiet. The man chuckled; amusement evident in his features. "How about the one of the Angels and Demons War?"

The boy's eyes glowed in recognition of the tale. With a few quick nods of approval, the boy leaned back into the gentle caress of his pillows. He didn't want to be too comfortable so as to fall asleep during the story, but he wanted to be comfortable enough to where he wouldn't have to move every few seconds.

The man waited a bit for the child to get into a position he deemed fit before beginning his tale. "On a day much like this one, but when the sun shone high above the trees…"

* * *

A shrill ring echoed throughout the entirety of the small apartment that was Uzumaki Naruto's. In his haste to find the noise that dared interrupt his sleep, he fell in an undignified heap on the ground. A string of incoherent curses followed the loud thud of his landing.

Naruto struggled with his blankets to get up, but they insisted that he continued to sleep or something, because they would not relinquish their hold on his legs. A few more thuds, involuntary twitches, and curses that could make even a southern drunk blush, Naruto made his way to the source of the noise.

Upon reaching his phone, Naruto held a debate with himself over if he should see how far a phone could fly if thrown out of a three-story apartment window, or answer it. He chose the latter.

"What in God's name do you _want_ this early in the damn morning!?" His pleasant retort was met with silence for several seconds before there was a reply. "Mr. Uzumaki. I am informing you that a distant relative of yours has died." The deep voice on the other end stopped to allow the information to sink in.

Naruto blinked slowly a few times. He vaguely wondered why on earth he was being notified of the death of a distant relative. He was sad, of course, but _distant_ relative? Had he even known this person existed until now, when said person was now _nonexistent? _

Naruto inhaled deeply before answering. "Go on." The man on the other end cleared his throat. "I would like to also inform you that he has in his will that you shall receive his house."

Naruto stuttered at that. "H-huh? Who is this distant relative?" Naruto failed to keep the waver out of his voice. House? What kind of house? "His name was Jiraiya. You would like the house yes? It's a two-story mansion complete with a pool."

Jiraiya? Naruto vaguely noted that he recognized the name. And this guy left him something? A mansion!? Naruto couldn't keep the guilty feeling from seeping into his chest. "Um, yeah sure." _Um yeah sure? What the hell kind of response is that!? _Naruto inwardly yelled at himself."I'll take it."

"Will you need assistance in relocating your things?" Naruto blinked. "That would be helpful, yes."

He could hear the man nod by the soft scratching sound. Most likely this guy hasn't shaved in awhile. "And when would you like to make the switch?" Naruto shrugged even though he knew the man couldn't see him. "Whenever is best I guess." There was a momentary silence as the man considered Naruto's words.

"How about right now?" Naruto guessed by this point that he had broken some kind of record for how many times one could become surprised in fifteen minutes. "Um, ok." He wasn't sure, but he could just _feel_ the man smiling on the other end of the phone. "All right then. I'll give you the address of the house and you can go take a look around. When you've packed and are ready, call this number…"

Naruto scribbled down the number and house address on a sheet of paper he found on his desk which the phone had been on. The man didn't even have the decency to say goodbye before Naruto heard the familiar sound of the line going dead. Naruto mumbled incoherently about the indecency of the world before staring down at the paper he held in his hand.

_Ko-Konoha? That's a town? Seems pretty far out there._ He folded the information carefully making sure not to rip or crumple anything, and slipped it into his front pocket. Naruto's body took this time to remind him that he had just woken up. A yawn escaped his lips as he stretched his arms far above his head. After a crack resonated throughout the room, he all but threw his arms by his side.

"…don't feel like a shower" He mumbled to himself. Naruto walked lazily down his hallway while his half-lidded eyes stared blankly at the floor. He noted the hallway was much longer when he was tired.

He made his way into his small kitchen while humming the lyrics to Ice Ice Baby. Grabbing the refrigerator door, he pulled it open and looked through it's contents. "Milk… apple juice, …whatever the hell _that_ is… ah orange juice!" Naruto cracked a grin and pulled out his favorite morning drink. He was just about to pour himself a cup when the shrill ring of the phone interrupted him for the second time that day. In shock, Naruto managed to only get about one third of the orange juice he actually poured, into his cup. "God damn it!"

Naruto stormed over to the ear piercing menace and shoved it next to his now abused, hurting ear. "What? What do you want!?"

"Naruto?" The voice meekly asked. Naruto's previous anger ebbed away. "What's up Kiba?"

"Man, what shit in your panties?" Naruto fought between snorting in amusement, or yelling at the boy. "Nothing, but apparently I just got a new house." Naruto snickered at the boy's sound of shock. "And you're mad because why? Dude! Seriously?" Naruto nodded before realizing Kiba couldn't see him. "Yeah, I'm actually moving today." Naruto walked back over to his counter and grabbed a near by wash cloth to begin cleaning up his mess.

"Wow, have you even seen the house? Knowing you, you probably haven't." Naruto threw the wash cloth in the sink and grabbed his orange juice to make another attempt to pour it. "Shut up. I was actually going to go now." He took a sip.

"Ah, I see. I'd go with you, but Hinata asked me out on a date." He could feel the face-splitting grin Kiba was undoubtedly making. "Date? I bet she just asked you to go with her because she didn't wanna be alone with Neji." Naruto could hear the incoherent curses coming from Kiba. He smirked. "At least I _have_ a date. You can't even get one!" Naruto nearly spit his drink back into his cup. "That was a low blow Kiba. You know the only girl I've ever asked out was Sakura." Naruto faintly heard "and you didn't get her" but chose to ignore it.

"Well, have fun. I wanna see your new house when you move in. Don't forget to call me." Naruto leaned his head back in order to get the last few drops of orange juice before setting the cup on the counter. "All right. I will." They said their goodbyes before hanging up.

Naruto haphazardly threw the orange juice container back into the confines of the refrigerator before leisurely walking back down the hallway towards his room. He stalked in and dressed in presentable attire which consisted of an orange polo shirt and jeans. He then rummaged through his drawers in search of his keys. "…stupid things can never stay where you put them…." He picked up a pair of pants laying at the foot of his bed where he had discarded them yesterday. Naruto patted down the pockets and refrained from dancing in victory and settled for a "Yes!" instead.

He pulled his keys from the back pocket and threw the pair of pants over the edge of his bed. He got to the doorway before looking back over his shoulder with narrowed eyes at the blankets sprawled out over the floor. "…put them back later." He mumbled to himself before proceeding to make his way toward the living room. He was in the process of looking for his shoes when yet again the phone decided that this was the best moment to ring. Naruto had had his head under the coffee table when the phone made its presence known. "AIYEE!" Naruto yelped when his head hit the coffee table none too lightly.

Phone: 3 Naruto: 0. Naruto threw dark curses at it before picking it up from the receiver. "Hell-fucking-low." Naruto absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head. "Now is that anyway to greet your best friend who just won you a bunch of free ramen coupons?"

Naruto perked up slightly at this, but _only_ slightly. "It is when you slam your head on your coffee table because of the phone ringing." The female voice on the other end laughed with barely contained glee. "I'm sorry Naruto. I didn't mean for that to happen." She sure didn't sound sorry…. "S'ok Sakura. What's up?" She took some time to contemplate his question.

"Ah, nothing much. In all honesty, I thought you'd still be sleeping." At this, Naruto let out another yawn. "I would have been, but this guy called me telling me that some guy that was distantly related to me died and in his will left me his two-story mansion." Sakura gasped. "That's kind of cruel of you to call him "some guy" when he gave you his _mansion_." Naruto scratched the back of his head again. "Yeah, I know. I kinda feel guilty not even really knowing this guy."

He could tell Sakura was nodding in agreement. "Well, I was actually going to go check it out now. The guy asked me if I needed help moving in today." Sakura let out another gasp. "Wow, that's… kinda fast. You should be careful Naruto, seems like one of those "too good to be true" moments." Naruto shrugged. "If I don't like it, I'll tell the guy no. Simple as that." Sakura seemed to be considering his words, for she went silent for a few moments. "All right then. Let me know if you need anything." Naruto nodded. "Thanks Sakura." Naruto hung up the phone and placed it back on the receiver. He took a glance over his shoulder and noticed his shoes sitting by his door looking quite innocent.

He glowered at them. Naruto walked over to his door and slipped his feet into his shoes before walking out the door.

* * *

The young boy giggled in child-like glee. "He had a bad day!" The man sitting at the edge of the small bed chuckled also. "Yes, he had a horrible day."

"Does he go to the house!?" The boy's large eyes shone in wonder. The man smiled. "Yes, he does end up going…."

* * *

The drive to his new house took nearly two hours. It took longer than necessary because he forgot that he needed to know how to get to this "Konoha" before actually using the address he was given to find the house. He ended up calling the man again to get directions. Something he wasn't very proud of doing.

As he was driving he noticed a lot of trees coming into view. _God, where is this guy sending me? All the way out in the fucking woods._ Although Naruto wasn't very happy about the switch from being in the city to being in a heavily wooded area, the scenery was quite nice. The scent of pine and a freshness that couldn't be smelled in the city flowed in through the open window. Naruto smiled at this. It also helped that the day was cloudless. A sea of blue seemed to stretch on forever and merged with the road into a thin line.

Naruto also took notice that once he reached this part of the town, there wasn't a single car on the road. He frowned at that, thinking back to Sakura's words. _"It could be one of those "too good to be true" moments"._ Naruto pushed those thoughts to the back recesses of his mind. He opted to just enjoy the scenery for now. After all, if he did notice anything out of place, he could call the whole thing off. With that thought in mind, he kept driving toward where he believed to be the mansion.

Naurto leaned forward when a very large mansion started to come into view. He was awestruck at its sheer size. He got to the mansion and pulled up into the long stretch of driveway leading into a small garage. Crawling out of the car, Naruto walked around to the front of the house and slowly trailed his gaze from bottom to top.

Naruto was sure he was doing a magnificent impression of a gaping fish out of water staring up at what was now _his_ mansion. Naruto was afraid to blink for if he did, the house might disappear. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes in disbelief before once again impersonating a fish. He pulled out the paper from inside of his pocket before glancing at the address. His gaze slowly trailed back up to the same numbers glaring back at him from atop the house. Naruto audibly swallowed.

Naruto was about to make his way to the front door to make sure he still wasn't in his apartment bed dreaming, when he noticed a glint of something shine out of the corner of his eye. When he turned his head to investigate, whatever it was, was gone. Naruto shrugged it off and made his way to the front door. He placed his hand on the smooth mahogany wood surface of the door. Everything seemed to be so well kept. Naruto guessed that the person who gave this to him must have died pretty recently.

His hand traveled its way to the door knob and he slowly turned it and pushed it open. Naruto was again struck with awe at the interior of the mansion. It was tastefully decorated in shades of royal colors consisting of blues, whites, golds, reds, and purples. Naruto guessed he was in the living room of the giant place. White plush couches were placed in the center surrounding a rather large glass coffee table.

Naruto made his way to one of the couches and placed his hand on it. The material was comfortable and soft. He looked around and noticed two loveseats placed evenly apart from each other facing a huge flat screen TV. Naruto was about to scream in delight, but held it in. He glanced upward and noticed the ceiling was quite a ways from the floor. A few chandeliers hung precariously from the ceiling glinting from the light entering through the high windows.

It made Naruto wonder though. Why someone who was distantly related to him would give him something so nice. He would think a first cousin or a son or a daughter, maybe even a niece would be first on anyone's priority list. But then again, Naruto was a firm believer in the saying, "Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." A cat-like grin spread across his features.

The carpet felt wonderful under his now bare feet as he made his way to what he believed to be the kitchen. Upon walking in, his grin magnified into cheek-splitting. The refrigerator was a stainless steel as well as everything else including the stove, and sink. Everything was again, well kept. Naruto glanced around and noted that checkered tiles looked quite nice for a kitchen floor. He noticed that the kitchen was split into two. Most likely a dining room was in the adjacent room over.

He walked down the small steps leading into the dining room. A mahogany table sat in the center of it. A nice view of the outside was to the left of the table by two glass doors. They even had curtains that were drawn back. Naruto turned to head out of the dining room in order to check out other parts of the house when he heard a small sound. Almost like two bells clinking together. Naruto turned his head to look over his shoulder, but saw nothing reminiscent of the sound. He brushed it off and headed back into the living room.

Naruto looked to his right toward a semi-spiraling staircase. Whoever decorated this place, they sure went all out. For a red carpet with gold trimming ran up the length of the stairs. Naruto was quite impressed. He walked up the stairs feeling like a some sort of King. Naruto couldn't keep the smile off his face.

A long hallway presented itself to him once he reached the top. Many, many doors spread evenly apart graced the sides of the walls. Naruto wondered if he should bother looking through them all. He noted that if not careful, someone could get impossibly lost in this giant mansion. One door in particular though, caught his attention. It was on the far end of the hall, and a red carpet was at the end of it. The only one. Naruto made his way for that door.

He pushed the door open and peered in. The room was so extravagant, Naruto was afraid that if he walked in, he might taint its glory. A bed fit for a king was the main focus of the room. High gold beams stretched up from the legs. The covers looked to be a silk material and were red in color. The pillows so impossibly white, they didn't even look like they had ever been touched since first bought. The bed was also two or so feet from the floor.

Naruto also noticed there was a balcony on the right side of the room. The windows were open, for the curtains that had been carefully drawn back were blowing in the gentle afternoon breeze. Naruto walked along the white carpet to the open balcony and stepped onto it. The view was dazzling.

He could see everything, and he also noticed that the woods stretched for quite a ways, although he couldn't see past them. He saw the road continued on into the woods. When he was about to turn around was when he saw something. A strange sphere of light was floating around in the yard of the mansion. Naruto narrowed his eyes to better see it.

* * *

"What is it daddy? What is it!?" The young boy was bouncing in his pillows. The man chuckled. "He doesn't know yet, and I can't tell you or it'll ruin the story." The child cutely pouted and ceased his jumping.

"Is he at least going to go find out?" The man nodded, and the boy was bouncing again in his excitement.

"Well, he made it out of the house…."

* * *

Naruto was standing on _his_ porch staring at the spherical light in _his_ yard. He decided a closer inspection would have to be done, as he stepped closer to it. The light seemingly recoiled, and darted into the woods. Naruto blinked back his surprise.

He took a glance in the direction in which the light went into, and followed it. Naruto couldn't shake the feeling of something being wrong with this situation, aside from a sphere of light running away from him.

Walking into the woods, and pushing aside stray branches attempting to get entangled with his hair, Naruto saw the light hovering over a spring in a clearing. Naruto was positively enthralled by it. Its glow radiated and reflected off the water sending sparkles of light everywhere. He slowly approached it, entering the small clearing.

Once reaching it, Naruto extended a hand to touch the sphere of light. His finger slightly grazed its surface. The light, as if reacting to his touch, glowed so impossibly bright that Naruto had to obscure his vision of it by raising his arm to shield his eyes. Naruto then dared a glance in its direction and noticed the sphere took form into a human shape. His eyes started to become comically wide.

The sphere had materialized into a woman. Her ivory skin looked ethereal in the afternoon glow of the day. But what shocked Naruto the most though, was the long billowy wings that stretched out behind her.

Naruto blinked, and then blinked again. And one more time for good measure. When he noticed she wasn't disappearing, he opted for giving her one of his most marvelous impersonations of a gaping fish. She chuckled at him, the sound of her voice was so silky, it left an echo that ricocheted off the trees. He vaguely wondered if he was drooling.

"Naruto… Uzumaki." THAT closed his mouth with a click. How on earth did this… whatever this was, know his name? "What I am… is of no importance… yet." And it could read minds. Greeeat. "What you should know, is that a great evil is threatening to overtake this world." Naruto was caught between asking a crap ton of questions, and returning to gaping at her in awe struck wonder.

"You, Naruto Uzumaki, are a key piece in the survival of all living beings. My time is short, so I cannot explain everything."

Returning to staring in awe struck wonder it is! Before he could really get back into gaping fish mode, the woman phased out of his line of sight. Naruto's eyes widened as he quickly glanced around the area. She just up and vanished. Naruto was about to ask himself if this had all been a figment of his imagination when he heard a sound coming from deep within the brush.

He leaned in forward and squinted his eyes. Everything was quiet when all of a sudden, a large demonic creature flew out of the trees and right smack dab in front of him. Naruto's brain was too shocked to register that this thing could possibly cause him bodily harm.

It snarled at him and bared large white teeth. They looked sharper than knives and thicker than any kind of teeth he had ever seen. Once the initial shock had passed, Naruto realized how much danger he was currently in. He had never been so utterly terrified in his entire twenty-one years of living.

It sprang at him, and Naruto couldn't think of anything else to do, but brace himself for his inevitable demise. After a short moment of nothing happening, Naruto noticed that everything had become eerily quiet. He opened his eyes to see that time had completely stopped.

_This… couldn't possibly get any weirder. I should've just listened to Sakura…._ Naruto looked around helplessly until he heard a voice. _"Use your inner magic."_ The voice sounded as if it was right beside him, or maybe behind him, he couldn't quite tell. It was so soft, but deafening all at the same time as it ricocheted off the inner confines of his mind.

Inner magic? Naruto didn't _have_ magic. Last he checked, magic was only real in fairy tales and motion picture movies. _"If you are one of the saviors, _you_ will know what to do." _And with that, time resumed as if nothing had happened. Naruto, not knowing anything else to do, raised his hand in front of the demon that hadn't stopped lunging at him. A dazzling beam of light shot out of his right hand. Naruto turned away from it as he struggled to keep himself standing from the recoil. He turned around to stare once he heard a thud.

The demon had landed flat on its back on the ground. Naruto made a move to get a closer inspection of the creature, but it disintegrated before he could get any closer. Naruto inhaled as much air as he could. Whatever the hell that was, it was obvious it wanted to kill him, or eat him. Naruto raised his hand in front of his face, and examined it. It looked like any other hand….

"I… can't believe I did that."

"You will come to accept it, in time." Naruto jerked his head around to find the source of the voice. When he couldn't see anything, he chanced a glance heavenward.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you must find your soul mate." Naruto couldn't keep himself from voicing his questions any more. "My soul mate? Just what the hell are you talking about lady!?" There was a brief moment of silence before he heard the voice again.

"A war between the demons and angels is close upon us. Naruto, you and a few other humans are the deciding factor in this inevitable war." Naruto was just plain confused. He didn't stop it from showing as he continued to try to get some of his questions answered.

"What is this about a soul mate you're talking about?"

"Your soul mate will either be a demon, or an angel. Whichever it is, will decide whose side you are on." Naruto scratched the back of his head in dismay.

"Whose side is the good side then? I'm guessing the demons wanna destroy the planet and the angels wanna save it? I mean, this is only an educated guess from personal…" Naruto stopped to look down at the spot the creature that disintegrated once was. "…experience."

"You could very well say that."

Naruto looked back up into the sky. "And what if my "soul mate" is a demon?" Naruto could feel it, she was smiling. He could tell by the way everything seemed to glow for an instant and grow slightly warm, that she was smiling. Naruto found it soothing until the fleeting feeling disappeared, and left Naruto in the center of a now empty clearing.

* * *

"Whoa…." Blue eyes glittered in fascination and wonder. "That's how he felt too." The man smiled and chuckled at the look of his son's stunned expression.

"What happens next!? What happens next!?" The man stood up from the edge of the bed and walked near his son. "You'll have to find out tomorrow. Its time you went to bed, hm?" The young boy pouted before slipping under the covers and resting his head on his pillow. "You promise you'll continue it right where you left off?" The man merely nodded and rubbed the boy's unruly hair.

"Pinky promise!" The young boy stuck out his hand with his pinky extended. The man smiled and wrapped his finger around the small boy's. "I promise." He then bent down to kiss this child's forehead. The boy smiled contently and his eyes drifted shut. The man then stood upright and walked toward the door. He turned one last time and gave his son a small smile before quietly closing the door behind him.

**AN: And here ends the first chapter of what will become an incredibly long story. If I continue it. Think I should? :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A young boy no older than the age of five was sleeping soundly in a heap of covers. His tiny chest rising with every inhale of breath. A morning light now flowed in from the window overhead. It was just around 7:00, and the boy had yet to wake. His expression was soft, as his lips were slightly parted. The sun-kissed skin was enhanced by the rays of light.

The door to his room opened slowly as a man peeked in at the slumbering child. He smiled at the look of peace and contentment the boy's face held. It almost made him feel slightly guilty for having to come wake him up. The door was pushed open and creaked in protest. His footfalls were softened by the carpet as he strode over to the digital clock sitting atop a dresser next to the boy's bed. It glared in bold red numbers, 7:06. He turned his gaze from the clock to stare at his son. The boy was mostly covered up completely by his blankets; only his head could be seen resting against the pillows. Small hands grasped the end of the material so as to keep it over himself. His small shoulders slightly hunched. He looked so very innocent curled up on his bed like that. The man placed a large hand on the boy's shoulder and gave it a gentle shake.

The young child's face scrunched up in what appeared to be dismay at being disturbed from his sleep. Sleep-ridden eyes opened half way and then blinked experimentally. The man chuckled. "It's time for breakfast sleepy head." The boy let out high pitched whine before attempting to pull the covers over his head. A sigh escaped the older man's lips as he sat on the edge of the bed. The child turned over to face the opposite direction at the feel of the sudden weight beside him. The man turned his body slightly while placing his hand back on the boy's small shoulder. "You wanna hear the rest of the story, don't you?" He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips when the boy abruptly sat upright. The now forgotten covers pooled around his chest. A slight indentation in the pillows was the only sign that the boy had previously been sleeping. The young child's hair was in disarray with strands jutting out in random directions. Although he ignored all of that; his eyes glittering in excitement.

"Will you tell me part of the story before breakfast?" The boy's eyes widened in anticipation of the response to his question. He had to blink when the air around him started to sting his eyes. "If you want, but only one part. Then I'll continue after." The young boy nodded enthusiastically. He pulled himself partly out of his blankets so he could properly sit up before leaning in forward. The man rubbed the child's head receiving a whine of protest. He chuckled before asking. "All right then, what part did I leave off on?" The young boy flailed his arms above his head to smack away the obtrusive hand. His blonde eyebrows knitted together while his lower lip protruded out slightly in a pout. "The part where he's left in the woods!"

The man nodded in recognition. He recoiled his hand from where it was once atop the boy's head, and placed it on his chin in thoughtful contemplation. "Ah yes, so I guess now I should tell you about his soul mate's side of the story." Previous anger gone, the boy grinned in excitement at his father's words. The man removed his hand from his chin, to rest upon his lap. He gave his son another soft smile. "Let's see. The Angels, they lived on an island far above the clouds…"

* * *

Sasuke was hovering over the edge of his small island hidden in the sky, and shielded by the clouds. He could see everything, and vaguely wondered how far up in human meters he was. The Angels, as what he was, learned all about humans, and was also educated in human culture. His soft, billowy wings fluttered in the chill breeze. Sasuke learned, that being up in the air at such a high altitude, and being closer to the vast void of space, made everything considerably colder. He also learned that the higher you went up, the colder it became. Sasuke was very proud of his knowledge, for he was one of the very best in all of his classes.

Sasuke didn't mind the cold though, as the Angels lived high up away from any sort of danger for centuries. He absentmindedly plucked a feather from his long, angelic wing, and held it out over the side of the island. Slowly opening his hand and relinquishing his hold on his small treasure, the feather was blown away by the breeze. It twirled in the air several times as it made its slow descent to the world below. Sasuke's eyes trailed after it in mild fascination.

Angels were subjected to long, tireless hours of studying human beings; so moments like these where Sasuke was allowed a brief moment of reprieve, he embraced it with open arms. Sasuke had to retain as much knowledge as he could so as to be better prepared for finding his soul mate. A long, gentle sigh escaped his barely parted, pink lips. Based on what his teachers explained to him about soul mates, and the importance of finding one soon, with the ominous threat of war and all, his supposed soul mate could be anywhere on that planet far below. The gentle breeze played with his dark hair as he had yet to move from his spot at the edge of his world. He would soon have to make his descent to the realm in which the humans resided. Being eighteen, Sasuke was considered old enough to aid in the war, by standards of his race. Although he felt a bit afraid of the time when he would have to make the trip down, he was also filled with anxiety and an eagerness to see things beyond the island he called home. He could remember when his mother told him about the time when she had found her soul mate. Her voice had been filled with such excitement when she talked to him animatedly about her experience. She had told him that she had instantly known that he was the one; just by a simple look.

Sasuke stared forlornly down upon the large expanse of land far below his feet. He longed to experience such a feeling. But Sasuke still couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety that welled up inside him whenever he thought about the humans. He raised his hands to rub the ethereal, ivory skin of his arms. An unexpected chill running up his spine. A faint feeling that a presence was behind him broke him from his trance. He ceased his rubbing, but left his arms crossed as he slowly turned to look over his shoulder.

A soft breeze flowed through the long hair of the angelic man standing behind him. His gentle eyes were watching Sasuke warily from where he stood a mere few feet away from him. His arms lay still by his side as his wings folded up close to the angel's back. Sasuke regarded him with a nod before turning his head back around to stare out into the beyond. He noticed the man had walked up to him silently. Standing by Sasuke's side, he waited several moments before asking Sasuke a question, never removing his eyes from the Earth below. "Are you nervous?" Sasuke began absentmindedly rubbing his arms again. He let out a breath of air before answering the question with a simple, "Hn." The man smiled at this. Sasuke pouted when he noticed the slight upturning of his companion's lips. "Don't be. I'll be going down with you." Sasuke didn't reply, as he settled for continuing his gaze downward. The sun began to release its vibrant hold on the day while deep blues and bright golds mingled with each other to create stunning purples. The sight would have been simply breath taking to any other human from where the two angels stood in the sky. Sasuke wondered what it would be like to stare up at the sunset from a human's position on the Earth. Although, it couldn't possibly be as beautiful. A comfortable silence befell the two silent companions before either of them spoke. "Mother is probably worried about us. Have you eaten at all?" Sasuke blinked slowly at the question that was directed at him. He couldn't recall eating anything this morning, nor in the afternoon. He visibly shrugged. "Not that I can recall, no." He heard himself say. The man beside him turned his ebony gaze in Sasuke's direction.

"You should eat something before our descent." Sasuke willed the anxiety away before casting a glance at the man beside him. Saying he should eat something before the trip down implied they would be heading down some time tonight. The thought didn't sit well with him; still unsure if he was entirely ready to leave the only place he called home. "We're leaving tonight then." It wasn't posed as a question, but more a statement. He caught the man's nod out of the corner of his eye. He didn't speak right away, but Sasuke could tell he had something on his mind.

"Will you not be ready?" Sasuke was a little unnerved at how easily the fellow angel could read his emotions even when unspoken. Although he expected no less from his only older brother, Itachi. Sasuke felt himself nod his head. "I'll be fine, aniki." He felt the eyes of his brother give him a long calculating look before they returned to look into the setting sky. Sasuke lowered his arms to his sides before closing his eyes slowly and inhaling the fresh scent of the evening air. He faintly heard his brother ask him something through his dazed like state. "Are you sure? We could always postpone it until tomorrow. It shouldn't be too much a bother." His eyes opened half way as he regarded the question, and slowly his obsidian gaze traveled its way to the still form of Itachi. His brother stood so still and quiet that it made Sasuke wonder if he had said anything at all. The only inclination he received that Itachi had indeed asked him something, was the obsidian eyes that glanced at him briefly. "Aniki…" Before Sasuke could finish, Itachi had raised his hand to silence him. "Think about yourself right now Sasuke, what would _you_ like to do?"

Sasuke was slightly taken aback by this admission. His eyes had suddenly found his feet utterly fascinating. He turned the idea of waiting another day around in his head before coming to a decision. With determination lighting up his ebony eyes, Sasuke lifted his head in Itachi's direction. "I'm ready." Itachi smiled at this, and Sasuke furrowed his brows. He was trying to be serious here. His brother gave a curt nod. "All right then. We should head back and prepare." The queasiness in Sasuke's stomach didn't subside, but intensified. But now was not the time to become nauseous. Itachi turned to start walking away, while Sasuke followed in step behind him. The pair walked in a comfortable silence. Neither of them felt the need to talk as Itachi led them to a small structure that was placed behind a small fountain. Everything was white, the ground, the small fountain in the center of the whole area, even the small Greek like structure they were nearing. There was no grass, for everything seemed to be made of the same white material. No trees, or any of that sort. Just a slight sheet of snow blanketed parts of the ground and roofs of the old fashioned houses. The scenery was so elegant in appeal, that any mere mortal that might happen upon it would first believe they were in heaven. Which technically, it probably was.

Upon entering the house, the two men saw a woman busying herself in what appeared to be the kitchen. She was humming a tune to herself, unaware of the two angels that had stepped into the house. She finally caught notice of them when Itachi audibly cleared his throat. With a sharp jerk of her head, she stared at them; a smile pulling at the once shocked frown.

They stepped closer as she began stirring something in a pot she had placed over an open flame on what appeared to be an old fashioned, gas stove.

"I was waiting for you two to get back. It's almost time." Itachi nodded before pulling out a chair in the center of the kitchen and sitting down calmly. Sasuke on the other hand, sighed quietly to himself as he made his way over to a chair beside his brother. The woman spared him a glance over her shoulder before turning her attention back to the concoction in the pot.

"Nervous Sasuke?" Her question was met with quiet, incoherent mumbles. She smiled while reaching her hands up to open two cabinets over the stove. She then proceeded to pull out two small bowls. Placing them on the counter carefully, she poured her sons' two bowls of soup. The woman then lifted them with care, so as not to burn herself, and placed them on the table in front of the two.

"It's ok to be nervous at first, everyone is." The boy being addressed seemed to be pouting. His eyebrows furrowed together as he took the offered spoon his mother held out for them both. He placed his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. He stuck his spoon a bit forcibly in his bowl and stirred a bit to let the steam out. "I'm fine. You both should stop treating me like I'm a child." His mother raised an eyebrow at this while watching him experimentally lift a spoonful of steaming soup up in the air and grazing it with his tongue, only to recoil it seconds later from the burn. "Well then, maybe you should stop acting like one and eat that soup like the adult you imply you are."

Sasuke felt heat rise to his face as he noticed he was making faces at the scolding soup for burning his poor tongue. He placed the spoon back into the bowl and stirred it some more while blowing cold air in its direction.

The woman, Mikoto, her name was, sat in a chair beside her youngest son. Her eyes were thoughtfully narrowed, as if mulling something over in her mind. Itachi waited patiently for her to state whatever that she was currently thinking, while Sasuke was busy trying to cool down his hot soup, oblivious to his mother's obvious distress.

Her gaze lifted to rest on the angelic features of Sasuke's profile beside her, and only then did he realize the tension in the room. He visibly straightened while removing his elbow from its perch on the table and respectfully placed it in his lap.

"I want you both to be ready." She finally said after what appeared to be a small eternity. Sasuke shifted under her hard gaze.

"This isn't some vacation. You need to be prepared to face demons, not just humans."

Sasuke nodded when he noticed this pep talk was more geared towards him than his brother. Itachi was listening intently all the same, out of respect, or actual interest, Sasuke wasn't sure.

"I want you both to return to me in one piece."

Sasuke started to feel nauseous again. He knew how dangerous demons could be, and thus was reasonably afraid of them from all the stories he had heard from his mother. Sasuke noticed Itachi nodding his head.

"We will mother." She seemed to sigh at the almost automatic response. Sasuke was quick to voice in his agreement. "Yes, we're not the only ones in the first wave, right? We'll be fine!" Sasuke had only wished he knew for sure.

His mother seemed to accept this though, at least somewhat, because she was smiling again. "Itachi, watch out for your brother, hm?" Itachi merely nodded, but Sasuke bristled at the request.

Honestly, did they _have_ to treat him like he couldn't handle himself? He was old enough now to be in this war! Albeit only by a few weeks.

Sasuke chose to ignore the twin looks of amusement directed at him and settled for glowering at his rapidly cooling soup. "Keep staring at it like that, and it might just crack."

Sasuke mumbled incoherently about evil mother hens and annoying older brothers. Mikoto let out a hearty laugh that resonated throughout the room. She placed her hand on his back and rubbed it lovingly.

Itachi just smirked when Sasuke gave him a withering look.

"When will we be leaving anyway?" Sasuke mumbled as he took a bite out of his mostly cool soup. The room was momentarily silent, and Sasuke wondered if he was going to get a response at all when his mother finally spoke.

"Should be in roughly three hours." Sasuke nodded in understanding. He had plenty of time to steel his nerves and get ready.

Sasuke excused himself from the table after eating his fill of his mother's soup. He stepped into living room and stood there. He faintly heard Itachi and his mother conversing silently upon his exit. Most likely discussing about the best way to make sure the time they spent in the human realm went by relatively without incident.

Growing increasingly bored of their conversation, Sasuke made his way down the narrow hallway into a room at the far end. His room was scarcely furnished, but it served its purpose.

He stepped further into it and sank down on his bed. His wings folded neatly behind him.

"Maybe I should change?" He thought idly aloud. Sasuke took a glance down at his attire. The white silk material wrapped around his lithe body snuggly, his unblemished, quite shapely legs were mostly exposed.

To a human, he looked quite feminine, but to him, he looked normal. Every angel looked like him, even the males. He was a prime example after all.

Sasuke shrugged, and decided against changing. After all, the majority of his clothes looked relatively similar.

He thought vaguely of what a human would really look like up close. The images in his text books portrayed them to be muscular, and tough. Sasuke had been positively entranced by them. A curiousness he couldn't shake welled up within him.

Sasuke absentmindedly stared up and out of the single window in his room at the now mostly dark sky.

* * *

The child sitting before him looked to be in a trance as he stared up into his father's face waiting for more of the tale to be told. When he received nothing more than an amused arching of eyebrows and a smile, he voiced his opinions of the story so far. "He sounds pretty."

The man nodded to this. "He's beautiful. One of the most beautiful angels to ever live." The fascinated stare he received made him chuckle. The man stood up from his sitting position on the bed. He placed lean arms on his hips and stared down at the young child still sitting fixated in the same spot. The boy had watched his father stand and was about to protest, when a realization dawned on him. He pouted whilst pushing the multiple blankets aside. The man let out another chuckle at the boy's reluctance to get out of his bed in favor of hearing more of the story.

"Don't worry, I'll tell you more right after breakfast." The boy continued to pout, but nodded in understanding. He was starting to feel slightly hungry anyway. The two of them walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen for some much needed breakfast.


End file.
